War and Peace
by Asher Elric
Summary: He knows he will never be what Sanzo wants or needs.


**War and Peace**

**For the Challenge "War and Peace" at Daytripping to the west. A Saiyuki challenge comm at live journal.**

**Rating - PG**

**Pairing - none**

**Disclaimer - I do not own.**

**Start Time - 9:14**

**End Time - 9:33**

**Notes - The start and end time include my looking for a quote on war and peace. **

**Summary - he knows he will never be what Sanzo wants or needs. **

_**He watched from the door way. The night was dark and mad of drums beyond the open window. There, the man sat, smoking. No lamp was lit, he didn't want one. The only light was that of the lighter when he went to smoke another cigarette. **_

_**Dougan didn't move, didn't even dare to breathe heavily. He was being left behind. Again. While that stupid monkey would be going with his master. The man that was supposed to teach and care for him. Despite the fact that the monkey had all ready been there before the other Monks had foisted him upon Genjo Sanzo, the 31st**__** of China. **_

_**A flash of light and he pushed the door open; Sanzo didn't move, only the stiffening of his spine let Dougan know that the man knew he was there. **_

"_**What do you want?" the words were cold. **_

"_**Why Don't you take me along? You know I am better than that stupid monkey any day," Dougan dared. Yes, he dared. He wanted to know. This would be the last test, and then…. **_

"_**No, and you know why. I hate repeating myself," Sanzo snorted in derision. He really must hate him, or the world, or the Monks who insisted that he must have an apprentice. Sanzo didn't spend time with him unless he was forced too and even then he was silent and smoked. **_

"_**Explain it to me again," Dougan demanded. He closed the door behind him. Encased in darkness, he knew that Sanzo could barely see him, he could see the other though, his demon abilities making themselves known. **_

"_**Go away," two words. Well, that wasn't helpful at all. **_

"_**Master Sanzo…"**_

"_**Didn't you hear what I just said? Go. Away." it was snarled at him. Like a wounded, wild dog. Which he imagined Sanzo was. A lost dog looking for someone to love him but rebuffing anyone who would try. Except for that stupid…monkey!**_

_**The anger grew, but he took a deep breath. Killing the priest would do nothing for him; "Where are you going?" **_

_**Silence. He hated it when Sanzo ignored him. He was the man's apprentice after all. Why was he ignored all the damned time? **_

"_**Sanzo, tell me," once more a demand. **_

"_**Go away," growled, it was Sanzo for "if I have to say it one more time I'm going to shoot you," and Dougan had been on the receiving end of Sanzo's gun a time or two. The man was demented in more ways than himself, at times. **_

"_**Fine, I suppose I should have guessed this would be the way you are. You don't care for me, you hate the world and everyone in it. I don't know why I thought you'd even begin to warm up to me," it was his turn now to growl, to inform Sanzo of his down falls. **_

_**No reply. He shook now. **_

"_**If you leave me here, behind, I will never forgive you!" **_

"_**It is an unfortunate fact that we can secure peace only by preparing for war," the whispered words were low, the thunder covered the syllables. Dougan caught them nonetheless. He glowered. **_

"_**What is that supposed to mean?" **_

"_**Figure it out," Sanzo flipped him the one fingered salute. He didn't want company on a night like this and he had formerly rejected Dougan as his apprentice. Why the other Monks couldn't understand that he'd never cotton on to their reasons. **_

"_**Fine. Be that way." and Dougan stomped out of the room. Leaving Sanzo to smoke and remember in peace. **_

_**Dougan, on the other hand, didn't want peace. He wanted revenge, he wanted chaos. He'd get back at that stupid Monk. The man he had looked up to and adored. He would either kill him or bring Sanzo to his side. Change the man's mind, possibly? **_

_**He knew it wasn't worth the trouble. Once Sanzo made up his mind, that was it. But, he'd follow, and he'd watch….and he would wait…**_

_**He would make war to make his own peace, he'd stand over a grave with flowers and he would keep the gun as a token of his rejection. **_

_**- - - **_

_**A/N - I don't know much about Dougan, or the relationship he has with Sanzo. But, this idea came out of my head and I just went with the words. The thing on war and peace Sanzo said is a quote from JFK.**_


End file.
